themisttvfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mall
The Mall is a building in Bridgeville, Maine is used as refuge when the Mist when it arrives in town. Certain areas of the Mall have been taken over by the Mist, including the Administrative Wing, and the Bookstore. By the end of season 1 it is completely enveloped by the Mist, as the Copelands drove their car through the front doors to release the Mist and kill the other survivors. Background Several people were at the mall before the Mist developed, including Eve and Alex Copeland, Kimmi Lucero, Shelly DeWitt, Lila Dewitt, Jay Heisel, Wes Foster, Clint, Zoe, and Susan Parker. Gus Bradley (Mall Manager) and Kyle (Security Guard) previously worked for the mall. Several store owners were also trapped, including Raj, and Ted & Vic. The Mist When the Mist arrives a large group of people are trapped inside. Alex, having seen death in the Mist, begs Ms. Carmody not to go outside with her son, but she calls them liars and goes outside anyways. They all watch in horror as she runs to the door with her jaw ripped off and is pulled away back into the Mist. Due to this Gus Bradley, Mall Manager, and Kyle the security guard decide to lock down the Mall and keep everyone safe. They decide to create a set of rules and if anyone breaks the rules they will get sent out into the Mist. Alex and Eve do not like this and decide to break off into their own faction, moving to the loading dock with Kimmi, Raj, Shelley and Lila Dewitt, and eventually Jay, Alex's alleged rapist. Animosity continues to grow between the groups as the lobby group becomes more and more paranoid that the loading dock group is not following the same rules and that they will run out of food faster this way. This is only heightened when Shelley DeWitt loses her daughter to the Mist while Alex survives it. She claims Alex has something to do with the Mist and starts to stir problems. Gus works at first to keep Shelley from making a larger problem with Alex, convincing her to stop this craziness. She goes to his office to apologize and finds he has been hording food while making them go into the Mist to risk their lives to find food. He kills her so he won't say anything to the others and blames it on Alex, effectively making the entire loading dock group a target. They jail the loading dock group and realize they are down to their single last ration. They see Sheriff Heisel and think help as arrived, only to find there is no help coming. He is only there to take his son and sacrifice him to the Mist to end it all, as Nathalie has instructed. They sacrifice Jay to the Mist, as Gus takes Eve and Alex upstairs. Kyle, who took Eve's gun, gets crazier and crazier and eventually shoots Kimmi dead. Kevin finds Adrian in the hardware store. They share a glance then Adrian runs while Kevin hunts him down and starts to beat him up into a bloody pulp., all the while screaming "how could you do it? How could you do it to her?" Adrian stops the attack by stating he knows where Eve and Alex are being held. Jonah decides to go with Wes and leave Mia to help Kevin, in order to keep them all safe. Mia doesn't understand but Jonah promises to find her when it is all over, leaving her upset at his leaving. She asks him not to leave her, to which he only says "I'm sorry". Gus decides to throw out Alex and Eve, while Eve begs to let Alex stay. She sees Connor and begs him to intervene. When he does nothing she cries and begs Alex to forgive her. She tells Alex and Connor the truth; That Alex is really Connor's child, and Kevin knows she wasn't him. She states that is the reason she kept Alex away from Jay, as that was really her half-brother. Connor claims she is lying, stating that she would have said something before. The group turns on the two of them calling them all kinds of names. Connor stands by and watches as Eve and his newfound daughter are taking away. Just as they get to the door, Kevin runs up and they realize he is still alive. They all embrace while still in shock. Alex tells him the Mall is kicking them all out. Kevin attacks Kyle almost immediately and Mia joins in. It only stops when Gus grabs the gun and shoots in the air. He forces them all out while telling him the family isn't really a family due to their past. Kevin simply responds with a "fuck you" and goes out with his family. As they leave he tells them to run and follow him. A vortex of Mist envelops Alex, as she watches her parents continue on, not realizing she is stuck in the Mist. Mia runs to get the truck while her parents turn back for her. It looks as though she will die until Jay pulls her out and saves her. Her parents arrive just in time to get them both into the car, but Jay is taken by the Mist and dies in front of her. As they leave in the Humvee Kevin tells them Jay did not rape Alex, but Adrian did. Back at the Mall Nathalie tells the group that the Mist will be gone soon. When asks how she knows Nathalie states she is nature's messenger. Hearing her talk Connor realizes how crazy she truly is, as does the rest of the group. The Copelands drive to the front of the Mall, and Kevin tells them all to put seat belts on. He backs up quickly into the Mall doors to let the Mist in and kill everyone in revenge for risking their lives and killing Jay. The car gets stuck and Connor and Alex exchange looks. He frees their vehicle and Alex begs him to join them, which he does. They all drive away together as the Mist envelops the Mall and the screams of everyone suffering and dying ensue. Nathalie dies a more peaceful death, seeing her husband and miscarreid child she breastfeeds it as it drains the life from her. Notable Deaths Ms. Carmody - (The Mist) Eric Carmody - (The Mist) Leo the Accountant - (The Mist) Unnamed Admin Worker - (The Mist) Clint - (Shot by Eve) Two Unnamed Military Members - (Suicide by Hanging) Ted - (The Mist) Lila DeWitt - (The Mist, Let in by Ted and Vic) ''Shelly DeWitt'''' - (Gus Bradley Strangles Her)'' Trevor - (Fell down stairs, left to die by Nathalie and Connor) Ursula - (Stabbed and pushed down stairs, left to die by Nathalie and Connor) ''Kimmie Lucero'''' - (Shot by Kyle)'' ''Jay Heisel'''' - (The Mist, Left to Die by Connor and Nathalie)'' Raj - (Unknown death, likely The Mist, let in by the Copelands) ''Nathalie Raven'''' - (The Mist, let in by the Copelands)'' ''Zoe'''' - (The Mist, let in by the Copelands)'' ''Susan Parker'''' - (The Mist, let in by the Copelands)'' Remaining Mall Survivors - (The Mist, let in by the Copelands)Category:Locations Category:The Mist TV Category:The Mist